Solaris (Canon, Composite)/Paleomario66
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= |-|Archie Solaris= 'Summary' Solaris is the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris became unstable and was split into two halves during the Solaris Project; Mephiles (his conscious mind) and Iblis (his raw power) Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Ten years later, Mephiles killed Sonic the Hedgehog and caused Princess Elise to cry, undoing the Iblis Trigger and allowing them to rejoin and recreate Solaris. Immediately upon fusing they who sought to destroy time itself, but were defeated in a battle with Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. Solaris was subsequently erased from existence, ensuring his wrath would never be unleashed on the world. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-C | At least 2-A Name: Solaris Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Genderless; referred to as a male Age: Unknown Classification: The Sun God, The Flame of Hope Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Force-Field Generation, Time Paradoxal Resistance (Both Mephiles and Iblis remain even after Sonic '06), Summoning, Limited Pyrokinesis, Limited History Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping and Void Manipulation. Destruction towards time strictly Attack Potency: Multi-Universe (It was stated that Solaris would destroy all timelines and he was heavily implied to be higher-dimensional. Although there is a guide stating that Solaris only threatened the universe, this logic doesn't prove that only the universe was in danger. To put this logic in another example, it's like worrying about your home being destroyed in a town-wide flood. That doesn't mean the flood would specifically destroy your home. That's just a place that you'd mainly lament the destruction of. In Sonic's case, he would be most worried about his own timeline being in danger. The same guide also states he would turn everything into nothing, which would include all of the timelines, so the statement about Solaris threatening the universe would be contradicted even if the statement did mean only the universe was in danger) | Multiverse level+ (Was was going to devour all of existence, which contains infinite universes) Speed: Immeasurable (Stated to be a transcendent being beyond traditional time, space, and matter). Nigh-Omnipresent across time (Is described as existing in the past, present, and future) | Immeasurable. Nigh-Omnipresent across time Lifting Strength: Infinite | Infinite Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Universe level (Would have likely survived the utter collapse of time that he caused) | At least Multiverse level+ (Having to be defeated in the past, present and future simultaneously makes him extremely hard to kill, and even then it's implied that Sonic, Shadow, and Silver failed to destroy him) Stamina: Unknown Range: Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted (Mephiles, who represented his mind, created a scheme that manipulated the entire Sonic cast across 200 years) Weaknesses: Finding and snuffing out his original form in the past and defeating him in the past, present, and future simultaneously. The red core in the center of its body is a weak spot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wings of Light:' Solaris creates a forcefield of light to protect his body. Key: Game Solaris | Archie Solaris Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 2